


Our Summer Days

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Prompt: Aziraphale and Crowley under a large fruit tree in the middle of summer.Had this cute idea pop into my head so I wrote it down ~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Our Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my best friend beta read this and made sure to add all the commas she likes ;) thank you   
> [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) <3

They were walking down a now familiar path. They moved to the South Downs a little over a year ago and had loved every second of it. They loved the city, but being out in the country near the ocean and having the open sky to look at without light pollution was something you just couldn’t beat. There was a small seaside town near where they lived. The angel and demon travelled to the town several times a week. While not as big as St. James’ Park, this town did have a park. It was a quaint little thing. That’s where they were headed now. 

The duo weren’t really paying attention to where exactly they were going. It was a very hot summer day and both really wanted to find some shade. They just happened to find a bench that had lovely shade coverage and sat down. 

“My, it really is quite warm for the time of year, isn’t it, dear?” Aziraphale said as he dabbed his brow with a handkerchief that he, of course, had. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, angel. Remind me why we came out here again when we could have been relaxing in our own garden back home?” Crowley raised a brow.

Aziraphale shot Crowley a pointed look and started talking about some book he found in the bottom of a box he forgot he had choosing to ignore the question. Meanwhile, Crowley leaned his head back and that’s when he noticed that they were, in fact, sitting under a big apple tree. Huh. Since when was this an apple tree? Crowley smirked to himself when a thought came across his mind. Aziraphale hadn’t noticed at this point that the demon seemingly quit paying attention to him. He just continued chatting and then got cut off.

“Care for a bite?” The original tempter asked with a cheeky grin. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but Crowley could see the fondness there. The angel grabbed the apple, took a bite, and gave it back to Crowley for him to have a taste.

“Mmm. I do like the apple. It has such a wonderful taste. Possibly the best I’ve ever had, but I do still prefer pears.” 

Crowley scoffed, “Of course you do, angel.” A small smile danced across his face as he, too, bit into the apple. 

After that, they continued to sit and make small talk while the sun set, happy to freely be in each other’s company. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it!   
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. They mean the world to me <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
